


Backseat Rhythm

by bonsnott



Category: AC/DC
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Large Cock, Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsnott/pseuds/bonsnott
Summary: Bon has had enough of Chrissy's torture and decides that it's time he collected what's his.





	Backseat Rhythm

The nerve of her. Walkin' and shakin' and bendin' over like that. Fuck. He could hardly think right. He try to think of what to write down, but she'd bend her fine ass over and pick something up. He'd had enough of all this. Chrissy bent over to pick up a pen she had just dropped. As she reached down to pick it up, she heard a low growl coming from behind her. Startled, Chrissy bolted upright and looked behind her.

"Oh, Bon," she said with her hand over her heart, "It's just you! Ha ha! You gave me quite the scare."

"Did I?" he asked with his hand over his crotch. "Didn't mean to scare you, sweetheart."

He smiled at her. "Oh, um... are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Oh, okay then. See ya later I guess. Bye, Bon."

"Bye bye, Chrissy."

Chrissy turned around and headed out of the room. Bon watched as Chrissy's ass and hips swayed. Licking his lips, his hand reached down to his crotch once more. After she was gone, he sighed.

"Baby, your ass is mine."


End file.
